elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hand-to-Hand (Oblivion)/Archive 1
I chose hand-to-hand as a combat skill and I feel like it kinda sucks. I am barely able to survive combat most of the time! On the default difficulty. Maybe I should set it lower. But I like a bit of a challenge. But I often have to save and reload a ton just to get through basic stuff. Maybe I gotta practice on more rats or something. Hand to hand journeyman, and some destructive magic for ranged attacks - that's what I have now. Hmmm. --Justin 08:22, 28 March 2006 (CST) :I disagree; hand-to-hand is quite powerful. Because Hand-to-Hand is the only weapon that damages fatigue, when used in conjunction with an Absorb Fatigue or Damage Fatigue spell hand-to-hand can be quite deadly. The target will quickly run out of fatigue and collapse, and every time they get up, hand to hand will knock them back down again. Even high-level enemies can be taken down easily once their fatigue is down. But I agree that it can be hard to deal enough damage with hand-to-hand and you tend to take to much damage unless you have Block as well. But I like it for my custom Healer/Monk hybrid class.--Doddy 19:08, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :I played Morrowind with a hand-to-hand concentration, and it seemed to be working, for as far as I got into it. But I haven't tried it with Oblivion - Rhiadri is concentrating on ranged attacks - bows & destruction magic, with shock & cold for melee. But you'll probably have to seriously pump it up. Just swing at stuff, even boxes and the like - I'll bet you'll get skill increases that way. --Rhiadri 08:29, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Just to clear that one up; the only way to get skill increases for weapons is hitting stuff that actually takes damage. No damage dealt means no skill gained. (Well, there's skill trainers and stuff too but that's not the point.) -- 03:32, 29 March 2006 (CST) Damage stats Anyone know how hand to hand damage is calculated? My assumption up until now has been that it is totally based on your hand to hand skill, and would average out around the average sword damage at the same level, not taking enchanted weapons into account. But that's just a guess, so I'd like to know the truth behind the legend ;) I think weapon damage also depends on governing attributes. And does hand-to-hand really damage ghosts in Oblivion? I can't seem to get this happening. --Doddy 17:35, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Yes, h2h does damage ghosts, when you are 50+ in the skill The fist and number next to skill icon There's a fist with a number (currently it's 7 for me, and I am level 9 with 57 H2H skill) -- anyone know what the 7 stands for? Can't see it in the manual (maybe blind?), but my speculation is that it's how much fatigue my hits cause.. Anyone's thoughts? Im pretty sure thats the current damage you do with your fists. :Yes, the number next to the fist indicates the amount of hand-to-hand damage that you inflict. \*\ Hellhound43 11:41, 13 January 2007 (CST) Leveling up? How exactly do you level up hand to hand? Is it from killing enemies or from the amount oh hits you use or is it something else? Can anyone please help me? - Sencilia (talk) :It's from the amount of hits you make. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Skyrim's "Unarmed" Unarmed for Skyrim: Don't put it here. As such, I removed 'Gloves of the Puglist' on the basis that it is Skyrim Unarmed, whereas this is Hand to Hand, and catergorized under Oblivion. It may be 'see also', but it certainly isn't Oblivion. 01:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Unregistered User : Actually, it DOES appear in Oblivion as well :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 01:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) My hand-to-hand character I put this just in case anyone wants a good hand-to-hand character. Has worked very well for me: Name/Class: Ranged Monk / Ranged Monk Race/Gender: High Elf (Altmer) / Male Birthsign: The Warrior Specialization: Combat Attributes: Intelligence, Strength Major Skills: Alchemy, Destruction, Restoration, Illusion, Marksman, Light Armor, Hand to Hand Health/Magicka/Fatigue: 100/210/175 Max Level: 51 Encumbrance: 225 Abilities: - Resist Disease (constant: 75 pt. Self) Drawbacks: - Weakness to Fire, Frost, and Shock (constant: 25 pt. Self) Stats: INTELLIGENCE-55: Alchemy-30, Mysticism-15, Conjuration-10 WILLPOWER-40: Destruction-35, Alteration-15, Restoration-25 PERSONALITY-40: Illusion-30, Mercantile-5, Speechcraft-5 AGILITY-40: Security-5, Sneak-5, Marksman-25 SPEED-30: Athletics-10, Acrobatics-5, Light Armor-25 STRENGTH-45: Blunt-10, Blade-10, Hand to Hand-30 ENDURANCE-50: Block-10, Armorer-10, Heavy Armor-10 LUCK-50 http://www.linklost.com/occ/?Ranged%20Monk&Ranged%20Monk&0&6&12&0&0&5&0&3&5&6&11&14&17 The value of 30 for Hand-to-hand can be easily upgraded to 35 by watching the brawlers in the Arena. Marksman is good for getting sneak attacks and to take advantage of the ammount of arrows in the game. Magic is to support h2h. Destruction works well for Ranged fire attacks and Touch Shock attacks. Also the high ammount of Magic allows you to heal easily. Willpower of 40 recharges magic very fast. In fact, is almost unlimited, i have found just 3 or 4 times where i ran out of magicka. Now i'm level 12, and have yet to find a worthy opponent (i'm currently fighting in the Arena, and lost only to the female orc with the hammer), but i have trouble when facing more than 2 enemies. When in problems, i just run in circles and use Heal on myself.